


Demons in the Punjab

by AXEe



Series: Lucky Thirteen [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hello al! Chapter one of my 13/Rose AU of "Demons of the Punjab", hope you enjoy :=).   Now before we began this story, I have a short one to tell you.   In the 1960s, a woman came the US from Indonesia fleeing a military coup with her young daughter who was about six or seven years old.   The girl would grow up, get an education, and have a childMe.   That girl was my mother, so this episode is rather personal for me.Now then, enjoy! :=)





	1. Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Hello al! Chapter one of my 13/Rose AU of "Demons of the Punjab", hope you enjoy :=). Now before we began this story, I have a short one to tell you. In the 1960s, a woman came the US from Indonesia fleeing a military coup with her young daughter who was about six or seven years old. The girl would grow up, get an education, and have a child
> 
> Me. That girl was my mother, so this episode is rather personal for me.
> 
> Now then, enjoy! :=)

******

**The past…**

“Happy birthday!” Yaz chorused with the rest of her family as the cake was set down on the table before her grandmother Umbreen

“I said I didn’t want any fuss” Umbreen announced

“Nani, you have to celebrate your birthday” Yaz insisted

“I was the first woman married in Pakistan,” Nani Umbreen began “and now look at me, in a wheelchair and being fed shop bought cake”

“That’s a nice a cake” Nadjia insisted

“First woman married in Pakistan?” Yaz echoed “did you know this?” she asked her parents

“ _And,_ ” Umbreen continued “I was the first Muslim woman to work at a textile mill in South Yorkshire” she reminded them proudly

“Granddad taking you out dancing every Wednesday night” Yaz recalled

“Oh, how I miss that man,” Umbreen sighed wistfully “now, I want to give you these things before its too late,” she rummaged in her ever=present bag “Nadjia, these are some letters that your father wrote to me while he was away,” she explained, handing the worn stack of letters to Nadjia “don’t read the filthy bits,” she advised, which earned a chuckle from the group

“Sonya,” Umbreen pulled another item out of her bag “this is a gift your grandfather gave to me once. I can’t remember why, but it’s nice,”

Sonya took the small envelop and opened it, smiling a bit bemusedly at the small pressed flower she founded within

“Finally,” Umbreen concluded “for Yasmin, my favorite granddaughter”

“What?!” Sonya squawked indignantly

“Mummy! I told you about that” Nadjia sighed

“I want you to have this,” Umbreen continued, unheeded, as she handed an old worn wristwatch to Yaz. The leather strap cracked and worn, the face smashed, the hands permanently stuck.

As presents went it was a tad odd.

“Thank you,” Yaz said as she took the watch, studying it “was it Granddad’s?” she wondered as Hakim came over and gently took it from her, examining it

“I could get it fixed for you” he offered

“It must never be fixed” Umbreen stated firmly

“Why not?” Yaz wondered

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore” Umbreen dismissed

“Nani, please” Yaz pleaded

“You won’t understand,” Umbreen dismissed, a faraway look in her eyes “I have such stories I could tell you” she sighed

“And we want to hear them, really,” Yaz insisted “you don’t tell us we won’t know. Your life’s our heritage”

Umbreen turned to her, smiling softly

“When you’re older, maybe” she explained as Yaz fingered the watch…

******

“I know what you’re thinking,” The Doctor sighed as Yaz finished her tale “but time travel and family relations are never a good mix” she warned

“Just for an hour,” Yaz pleaded “see her from a distance. What’s the point of having mates with a time machine if you can’t nip back to see your gran when she were younger?”

“You’re not the first person to ask me that,” The Doctor muttered as the TARDIS console sparked and popped. Waving away the smoke, she took the watch from Yaz and studied it before sighing as she looked at Rose, handing the watch to her

“Up to you, love” she said as Rose took the watch, a distant look in her eyes

“Why is it up to her?” Yaz wondered, growing confused as the silence from both blondes became longer and longer

“Have you got a time and place?” Rose finally asked

“I know she lived in Lahore in the ‘50s,” Yaz explained “but, other than that…” she trailed off

The Doctor and Rose looked between each other

“We could” The Doctor began

“Too unpredictable” Rose warned, shaking her head

“But, still…” The Doctor pushed

“Still what?” Ryan asked

“It’s a risk” The Doctor warned

“Oh yeah, like none of our trips have ever been risky” Graham chuckled

“I have apologized for the Death Eye Turtle Army!” The Doctor declared “profusely,” she added. She took the watch back from Rose “I suppose we could patch this into the telepathic circuits”

“This thing’s telepathic too?” Graham asked

“Don’t call her a ‘thing’, Graham!” The Doctor objected “and, yes she does have telepathic navigation. Sort of. By ‘telepathic’, I mean shorthand for a very involved, complicated process which is way beyond your understanding”

“Ta very much, I only hang around here just to be insulted” Graham grumbled

“Any object, throughout its existence, picks up traces of telepathic energy,” Rose explained “think of it like fingerprints. The TARDIS can read it and take us to the earliest point”

“What’d you reckon, boys?” The Doctor asked

“Oh yeah, Pakistan, never been there before, one I can cross of the bucket list,” Graham nodded “long as there’s no killer turtles, I’m game”

“Yeah, same here” Ryan nodded

The Doctor nodded

“One hour,” she warned as she connected the watch to the console “no…”

“…interfering” the others chorused as the console hummed to life

“Right!” The Doctor grinned “bit of a punt”

******

The TARDIS shuddered as it materialized, almost as if She was somewhat reluctant to go. Exiting the TARDIS, the group found themselves on a hill overlooking a valley

“Oh! Nice!” The Doctor grinned

“I thought Lahore was a city?” Graham remarked “this ain’t a city”

“Depends on when we are” Rose reminded him as she followed The Doctor down a vauge path through the trees

“My readings are all over the place,” The Doctor remarked as she scrutinized her sonic “what about you?”

Rose pulled out her own sonic and scanned the area

“Same” she announced disappointedly

“Still, this looks pretty much like Northern Punjab” The Doctor nodded.

Suddenly, both she and Rose doubled over, staggering and stumbling for balance before they were both nearly hit by an ox-drawn cart

“Hey, get off the road!” the driver exclaimed, clearly annoyed at them blocking his path

“Sorry,” The Doctor apologized “bit of a wobble”

“You two all right?” Graham asked as they seemed to get their equilibrium back

“Think so,” The Doctor nodded “Rose?”

“Yeah,” Rose shook her head “what was that?” she wondered

“Don’t know,” The Doctor admitted “didn’t like it”

“Sorry, mate,” Graham apologized to the driver “still trying to get our bearings. We’re not from around here”

“Yeah. No kidding,” the driver deadpanned “your Punjabi’s not bad for foreigners though,” he remarked “you should be careful,” he warned “these roads aren’t safe right now”

“We’re actually looking for a woman,” Yaz spoke “by the name of ‘Umbreen’.”

The driver visibly tensed

“Right,” he said slowly “Umbreen. Why?”

“We’re family” Yaz said at the same time Ryan said ‘we’re friends’

The driver looked between them, clearly confused

“Family friends” Graham spoke up

“We’re on our way to see her right now,” Yaz added “bit of a surprise”

“But we agreed…,” the driver began, then stopped, thinking about “uh…OK, get in” he shrugged. As the group climbed aboard the cart, Yaz paused and glanced at The Doctor and Rose, both of whom still seemed to be lost in thought

“You OK?” she asked

“Think so,” The Doctor nodded “probably”

Frowning, Yaz nodded as she climbed aboard.

“Doctor?” Rose questioned quietly as they climbed aboard as well

“It’s like I intercepted something in my brain” The Doctor explained in a hushed tone

Rose nodded

“Me too,” she agreed “think we should tell them?”

“Nah, not yet” The Doctor shook her head

“So, you a flower merchant or something?” Graham asked the driver

“Pretty much, right now” he shrugged

“Why isn’t it safe to travel on the roads?” Yaz wondered, but before the driver could answer another voice spoke up

“Running a transport service now, Prem?”

The voice came from an old man walking along the side of the road. By his dress he looked like a holy man

“Want to ride with us, Sahdu?” the driver—now identified as ‘Prem’—offered “I think we’ve got room for one more”

“What’s wrong with your feet?” the holy man countered with a good-natured smile “you young people, always in such as rush. Walking’s served me all my life. I’ll be there, don’t you worry,” he smiled again “young lady,” he pointed at Rose “could you come here a moment?” he asked

Looking confused, Rose hopped down from the cart and came over

“Something wrong?” she asked

“No, no,” he chuckled as he reached into the small bag at his waist and pulled out a string of beads, passing them into Rose’s hand “for luck” he explained.

Still looking confused, Rose smiled and nodded, tucking the beads into her pocket as she climbed back aboard the cart

“I’m late” Prem muttered as he turned back to the reins, giving them a flick…

******

The journey was uneventful, the air was cool, and Team TARDIS spent most of the trip relaxing and enjoying the scenery passing by.

“Ah, I love flowers” The Doctor sighed as she reclined between two bushels of flowers

“Are you sure it’s not just one type of flower that you love?” Graham teased, which earned a startled cough from Rose and a blush. Smirking, The Doctor reached into one of the bushels besides her and plucked one flower free and, reaching over, gently placed it in Rose’s hair, the blue petals standing out in stark contrast to her blonde hair as the cart pulled to a stop at a simple, somewhat ramshackle farmhouse, a woman in a _hijab_ stepping out as the group climbed out of the cart. 

“You’re late,” she accused Prem “and who are they?” she asked, glancing at the travelers

“Oh my god,” Yaz exclaimed as she hurried over to the woman “you’re Umbreen. You look amazing. What are you doing here?”

“I live here” Umbreen answered, confused

“On a farm?” Yaz echoed “but I thought—never mind” she suddenly surged forward, pulling a thoroughly confused Umbreen into a tight embrace

“So, Yaz, maybe you should explain who we are?” The Doctor hinted

“Right. Sorry,” pulling away from Umbreen, Yaz straightened up “so, um, Uncle Malik, you know Uncle Malik?”

“There are loads of Uncle Maliks” Umbreen replied, still confused

“Right,” Yaz nodded “well the Uncle Malik from fifteen valleys over, I’m his second cousin’s third daughter, twice removed, Yaz. And these are my friends, Ryan, Graham, Rose, and The Doctor”

“Hi”

“Hello”

“All the way from England” Graham added

“Might want to keep that to yourself right now” Prem warned as he passed

“It’s just that we weren’t expecting you,” Umbreen explained “or anyone,” she added “Uncle Malik’s not coming to the wedding too is he?”

“Wedding?” Yaz echoed “there’s a wedding?”

“Which is why we’re here,” The Doctor jumped in “bringing best wedding wishes”

“When is it again?” Rose asked

“Tomorrow” Umbreen answered

“Amazing” The Doctor beamed

“Well, can’t wait to meet the groom” Yaz remarked

“But you already have” Umbreen explained, gesturing to Prem, who waved

“Hi, remember me?” he called “cart? Flowers? Marrying Umbreen?”

“ _No…_ ” Yaz breathed “you can’t be, you’re not my—”

“Wedding in the Punjab, love it,” The Doctor jumped in again “bring it on. Love a wedding, don’t you boys?”

“Oh yeah,” Ryan and Graham both nodded “would to a wedding every day if I could” Ryan added

“Yeah, me too,” Graham added “hey, do you need a singer? I could sing, I know all the classics”

“Don’t ever let him sing” Ryan pleaded

“We won’t being staying long anyway,” The Doctor dismissed “just wanted to convay our best wishes, and then we’ll be off” she gave Yaz a firm look

“I thought I saw people in the cart,” another man came over. He was young, probably no older than eighteen or nineteen “sorry about his driving” he apologized, gesturing to Prem

“My baby brother thinks he knows everything now” Prem chuckled, pulling the young man in one armed hung, his watch catching the light, an exact duplicate for the one Yaz had

“I’m Manish” the brother introduced himself

“Everyone! Come inside,” a woman appeared in the doorway “they’re accounting it right now!” she called

“Coming, Mum” Umbreen called as she and Prem hurried inside

“What’s happening?” The Doctor asked

“Everyone’s waiting for the announcement,” Manish explained “but I’ve got advanced information” he grinned as he turned and hurried back to the house. Now alone, Yaz slowly turned to face the others

“OK,” she began slowly, still clearly shocked “number one, the man Umbreen is about to marry is _not_ my grandfather”

“Defo? Totally sure?” Graham asked

“Yes,” she insisted “for starters ‘Prem’s’ a Hindu name. We’re Muslim. And, he doesn’t look anything like the pictures”

“But Umbreen is your gran?” Ryan asked

“Yes,” Yaz nodded “she looks like the pictures”

“But Prem’s wearing the watch” Rose pointed out

“So what? She had a secret Hindu first husband?” Yaz asked skeptically

“Eh, Doc, Rose, I think that hour’s almost up” Graham hinted

“We can’t go,” Yaz insisted “I came here for answers, but all I’ve got is more questions”

“Oh! I knew this would happen!” The Doctor groaned

“Can anyone help me with this?” Manish called out

“I’ll help” Yaz called out, eagerly hurrying over

“Shouldn’t have come,” The Doctor sighed “I’m too nice. This is what happens when you try to be nice”

Ryan, Graham, and Rose all nodded in silent agreement

“Anyone else want to know what they’re listening to in there?” Rose wondered

“Yep” the boys both nodded…

******

Inside the house they found, Umbreen, Prem, and Umbreen’s mother crowded around a beat up old radio

“ _…after much delay and escalating communal violence, Lord Mountbatten has finally released the specific details of the borders that will separate the two countries_ ”

“What borders are they talking about?” Ryan asked

“Pakistan,” Umbreen’s mother answered “today, India is officially cut in two,” she spat disgustedly as she turned to Umbreen “and you still want to go through with this?” she asked

“We’ve known this day was coming for a long time, Mum,” Umbreen dismissed “nothing changes”

“It’s the seventeen of August,” Rose realized “what year is it?” she demanded

“Same year you have back in England,” Prem answered “1947”

“Partition,” The Doctor breathed “we’re in the middle of the Partition of India”

******

“Are these all for the celebrations?” Yaz asked as she helped Manish stake the rope across the small stream running through the fields

“Big celebrations,” Manish nodded “welcome to the border,” he announced, spreading his arms “where India ends and our future begins”

“Manish!” Prem called out as he and others hurried across the field

“Yaz,” The Doctor panted out as they reached her “quick sidebar: the 17th of August, 1947, partition”

“The borders have just been announced” Rose added as Manish gestured between the two sides of the stream

“India…Pakistan” he explained

“It’s not just the land that gets divided,” The Doctor reminded Yaz “the _people_ do too”

“Riots in the cities,” Rose added “tens of thousands of people are about to be forced out of their homes. _Millions_ more are about to die”

“Eh, and don’t forget, her nan’s about to get married to somebody who’s not her granddad” Graham added, nodding at Yaz

“I think that hour’s well up now” Ryan added

“You can’t know the borders yet,” Umbreen called out to Manish “they’ve only just been announced”

“The maps were leaked weeks ago,” he explained “I got one from my sources”

“Your sources must be wrong,” Umbreen’s mother insisted “because you’ve just put my house in Pakistan”

Manish glanced over the border and then shrugged

“With the other Muslims” he nodded “what?” he demanded as Umbreen visibly cringed “you get a fresh start”

“Manish, you need to slow down” Prem urged

“Pakistan is somewhere for Muslims,” Umbreen nodded “ _if_ they want to go”

“I’m not saying you have to go,” Manish began “but Pakistan is being created for Muslims. Hindus have India and we both feel safe”

“Don’t reduce it to that, brother,” Prem urged “it’s not that simple”

A look of what could be described as annoyance crossed Manish’s face

“But I get you would have a hard decision, if you’re married” he remarked, the unspoken jab not going unnoticed

“The land’s belonged to all of us,” Prem insisted “has done for centuries, one day isn’t going to change that”

“I’m sorry, brother,” Manish apologized “but you’re _wrong_ ”

The Doctor and Rose both moved forward to step in, to try and mediate, when they both suddenly doubled over, clutching at their heads in clear pain as distorted images and shapes flashed across their minds eyes.

“Look! Demons!” Umbreen’s mother suddenly pointed off in the distance, towards the tree line, where two dark figures stood. Staggering to their feet, The Doctor and Rose fumbled for their sonics

“I told this would happen!” Umbreen’s mother continued frantically “I told you these days were cursed!” she cried as the two figures suddenly shimmered and vanished

“It’s gone!” Umbreen exclaimed

“Not far,” The Doctor realized “we’ll deal with this! Stay here!” she ordered as she and Rose took off at a sprint, Ryan, Graham, and Yaz not far behind as they reached the trees

“Find the signal! They didn’t go far!” The Doctor panted out as they came across the two figures crouched over a third resting against a tree. One figure stood and held out a hand

“ _ **Stay away!**_ ” it ordered, its words seeming to _push_ into the minds of the five with painful intensity, causing them all to double over as a gunshot pierced the air, the two figures vanishing as Prem hurried over, slinging the rifle over his shoulder as he did

“Did I get them?” he asked

“No, I don’t think so,” The Doctor panted out as she struggled to regain her footing and support Rose at the same time “they moved faster than your bullet” she explained as Prem hurried to the third figure, the same holy man they’d encountered on the road, the one who had given Rose the prayer beads

“He was your man on the road” Graham realized

“He was a holy man,” Prem explained “a _sahdu_. Everyone knew him as Bakti. Umbreen and I asked him to bless our marriage. Why would they kill him?”

“I don’t know,” The Doctor answered as she and Rose scanned the body “but what I also don’t understand is this: you just saw something not of this world and you took it right in your stride”

“You’ve seen them before, haven’t you?” Rose pushed gently

“Yes” Prem nodded

“Where have you seen them before?” Yaz wondered

Prem closed his eyes, as if trying to block out something. Opening his eyes, he turned to Yaz, staring at her as if seeing her for the first time

“Who are you?” he asked “you say you’re Umbreen’s family, but clearly, you’re not. And you ran at those demons like you didn’t care”

“I don’t think they’re demons” The Doctor spoke up.

Prem turned to her

“Why should I trust what you think?” he wondered

“Because we’ve got experience with the impossible” Rose explained gently

“And,” The Doctor added “because we ask questions like: what is this substance on his body?” she gestured to the holy man’s body, where a strange purple dust was rapidly dissolving

“And things are getting even weirder” Ryan muttered

“Do you think that’s what they used to kill him?” Graham wondered “some kind of fast-dissolving poison dust?”

“No, it doesn’t read like he’s been poisoned” Rose shook her head

“So what are we going to tell the others back there?” Yaz wondered

“They don’t need to know,” Prem explained “Hasna already thinks the marriage is cursed, Umbreen doesn’t need to have anything else to worry about. And Manish…” he trailed off for a moment “who knows what he thinks anymore,” he shook his head “I was away from him for too long, fighting in the war. When I got back, Manish wasn’t my baby brother anymore”

“People grow up,” Yaz reminded him “we all have to find our own way”

Prem nodded harshly

“Some of us need more guidance than others” he said as Graham cleared his throat

“This feller needs to be laid to rest” he reminded them, gesturing to the holy man’s body

“Why don’t we get the others to help, but not let on what happened?” Yaz suggested

Graham and Ryan both nodded solemnly as The Doctor let out an excited gasp

“Kordion waves,” she gasped “which means…a dormant octonic engine nearby”

“What’s she saying?” Prem wondered

“I think we’re going demon hunting” Rose remarked

“Gold star for Rose,” The Doctor grinned “oh, did I mention I was awarding points? Oh! I forgot about the points”

“I’m coming with you” Prem insisted

“No” The Doctor and Rose both objected

“I know this forest,” he insisted “I can help”

The Doctor and Rose looked between each other and then nodded

“Yez!” Rose called “be careful what you say back there,” she warned “one wrong word and you could erase yourself”

“You know there are aliens, here, right?” Yaz reminded her “in the Punjab, in the middle of Partition, and you’re worried about me being gobby?”

“Listen to me!” Rose urged, suddenly seizing her by the shoulders “I’ve been here before, I went back to see someone I lost, my family, and I almost destroyed _everything_ ,”

She stepped back

“Be careful” she urged…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical fact: the current border between India and Pakistan was drawn up over three months by a British civil servant. Using only census data the border passed through entire villages and even right through entire houses, separating families in a way similar to the way the Berlin Wall divided East and West Berlin.


	2. The Hive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWO! Enjoy! :=)

******

“You’re quiet,” The Doctor noted as she and Rose trekked through the forest, Prem a few feet behind

Rose shrugged and said nothing as she swatted a fly away from her face, dislodging the flower The Doctor had put into her hair. Pausing, The Doctor bent down and picked it back up, rethreading it in her hair again, trailing her hand down to cup Rose’s jaw

“Thinking about your Dad?” she asked softly.

Rose looked at her sharply and then abruptly pulled away, turning to walk on. Sighing, The Doctor pulled her sonic out and went back to scanning, glancing at Rose as she did so

 _‘Come on, Rose, talk to me’_ she urged silently, but knew that Rose couldn’t hear her thoughts, their bond was more empathic than telepathic, instinctive, they could feel each others emotions but not hear each others thoughts.

“I don’t like this,” Prem commented suddenly, breaking The Doctor out of her Rose-centric thoughts “marching through the forest, side-by-side with the British, looking for the enemy,” he continued disdainfully with a shake of his head “did enough of that during the war,” he glanced at The Doctor pointedly “or maybe you’re my enemy now,” he suggested “might as well be given what you’ve done to my country, carving it all up like that in six weeks. Going to run on home now and tell everybody?” he wondered

“I’ll make a report of your thoughts and pass them along to Mountbatten whenever I bump into him next” The Doctor replied distractedly as she continued scanning

“What’s you demon tracker saying?” Prem wondered, nodding to the sonic screwdrivers

The Doctor pulled to a stop, nodding towards a metal plate half buried in the dirt and underbrush

“What is that?” Rose wondered

“Oh, nice,” The Doctor breathed “looks like a…”

The air suddenly warped around them

“…transmat doorway” The Doctor finished as they suddenly found themselves in a domed dark space with metal walls

“Nice,” Rose nodded nonchalantly “that was pretty impressive”

“I miss the days when you went all wide-eyed at things” The Doctor remarked

“I grew up” Rose shrugged

“What…just…happened?” Prem suddenly panted out “we were in the forest, now we’re…” he looked around “…really not”

“Short answer, we just stepped through a doorway,” The Doctor explained “into—”

“…the demon’s lair” Prem breathed

“Not really, but you’re getting the gist,” Rose remarked, looking around “so, spaceship?” she asked

“Can’t tell,” The Doctor answered “can’t get a read on anything”

“It’s beautiful” Prem panted out

“Yeah,” The Doctor breathed “it really is. They can surprise you, demons” she remarked as she took in the curving shapes of the room and the script inscribed onto the walls and ceiling (which, strangely, the TARDIS didn’t or couldn’t, translate) clearly a large amount of artistry went into its design

“Looks almost Hindu,” Rose commented. She turned “do you think they’re still here?” she wondered

“Not getting any life-signs,” The Doctor answered “maybe they’re all out, shopping,” she suggested hopefully “or catching a movie. Bowling. Some species like bowling. I’m rambling to cover up my latent worry”

“We got that” Rose nodded as they slowly surrounded the lone, circular pedestal in the center of the room, pointing her own sonic it. The pedestal suddenly lit up, a holographic display appearing in the air above it

“Oh! Yes!” The Doctor grinned “atta girl!” she peered intently at the changing shapes “ship schematics, species bio-data…” she trailed off with a startled gasp

“What? What is it?” Rose asked as The Doctor slowly turned in a circle, examining the space

“This is a Thijarian Hive” she breathed

“Is that good or bad?” Rose wondered

“The Thijarians are assassins” The Doctor explained

“So, bad, then” Rose surmised

“I don’t know,” The Doctor admitted “I’ve heard of them, never actually encountered them before,” she explained “they’re one of the ancient races, evolved themselves into the deadliest assassins in the known universe” she aimed her sonic at the pedestal, a slowly orbiting hologram of the dead holy man, Bakti’s face appearing

“He was their target?” Rose exclaimed in surprise

“No, you’re right,” The Doctor nodded “why would the Thijarians care about a holy man in the 1940s?” she wondered “wait,” she turned to Prem “you said you’ve seen them before, where?”

“I don’t want to talk about that” he dismissed

“It could be important” Rose urged

“I don’t want any of this!!” he suddenly yelled “I’m supposed to be married tomorrow”

“Prem, we can help you,” Rose urged “but you have to trust us,” she softened her tone “where did you see them?” she asked gently

Prem took a harsh breath

“In Singapore,” he finally answered “our section found a boat to escape on,” he began “but I’d signed up with Kunal, I couldn’t just leave him behind. I went searching for him, looking at every wounded soldier’s face, trying to find him,” he set his jaw “that’s when I saw the demons. Two of them, like in the forest, standing over my older brother’s dead body!” he paused, taking a harsh breath as he fingered the necklace that he wore, a small pendant of one of the gods “I lost them the haze when the evacuation sounded. Had to leave his body there,” he blinked as he came back, looking up at The Doctor and Rose “why are they there?” he demanded “how did we bring demons upon ourselves?”

“I don’t know,” The Doctor began “but we’re going to help you and stop whatever they’re planning”

“What if you can’t?” Prem challenged

“Doctor?” Rose called. She nodded to the pedestal, where a large canister of sorts was rising up from “that’s the same stuff we found on Bakti’s body” she realized, nodding towards the purple dust swirling within the transparent container

“Oh,” The Doctor leaned forwards, practically pressing her nose to the canister “definitely taking a look at that,” she grinned, quickly pulling it free. Almost-instantly, the lighting changed, dimming to a deep mauve “oh! Over-keen! Should have thought of that!” The Doctor exclaimed as the air rippled

“They’re here!” Prem cried as the two Thijarians appeared before the three. Up close they really did look demonic, their shoulders and upper arms were covered with large, sweeping blades, while their heads appeared almost insectoid, with seven eyes in a row on either side of their heads, as if they were literal walking weapons.

“ _ **You have desecrated the Hive!**_ ” they hissed, their voices painfully pushing into The Doctor, Rose’s, and Prem’s minds “ _ **the Hive is sacred!**_ ” they declared as they folded their hands in front of themselves almost as if in prayer.

“Do you have to push your voices into our heads like that?” The Doctor demanded “’cause it _really_ hurts. And, no, we haven’t desecrated anything. It’s _you_ who’ve desecrated this planet!” she accused “I know what you are, I know what you do, and it’s not happening here! Leave these people alone! They’re under _my_ protection now!”

“ _ **You cannot prevent this**_ ” one of the Thijarians stated

“You just watch me,” The Doctor hissed “Rose!”

Rose activated her sonic, triggering the transmat doorway, returning them to the forest

“Get out of the forest!” The Doctor ordered, watching in surprise as both Rose and Prem suddenly shimmered and vanished “what?” turning, she spotted the device attached to one of the trees as the two Thijarians appeared again, one holding out a hand in an expectant gesture towards her

“Miniaturized transmat locks,” she realized “clever. Also…confiscated!” she plucked the device off the tree and thrust it into her pocket “see ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake with the historical factoid last chapter, I said that the Partition of India was done in three months, in actuality it was done in six weeks (which is even worse), why may you ask? Well here's why. The team given the task of drawing up border between Pakistan and India (none of whom had any of the skills or training needed to actually create an international border) was given only five weeks time in order for the border to be completed by the British withdrawal on August 15th 1947.
> 
> There was also another, more political, reason, the British government, drowning in wartime debt, knew that the short timeframe would prevent a group like the newly-formed United Nations from getting involved, which the British wanted avoid, as they didn't to be seen as needing any 'help' in governing their affairs (remember, until the end of World War II, Britain was _the_ global superpower).
> 
> In short, they let their own pride and ego ruin the lives of millions


	3. Disruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter THREE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Rose grunted as she and Prem reappeared somewhere else in the forest

“What just happened?” Prem panted out

“I don’t know,” Rose admitted “but The Doctor said to get out of the forest, come on!”

Both panting hard, they took off in the general direction of the farm…

******

The Doctor skidded to a stop

“Oh! And another one!” she grabbed the second miniaturized transmat lock and thrust it into her pocket before breaking out into a run, hoping that Rose was all right…

******

Meanwhile, back at the farm, events were much more somber.

“Did you know him well?” Graham asked softly

“Bakti taught me the scriptures,” Manish answered “how did he die?”

Graham, Ryan, and Yaz looked between each other

“We…don’t really know” Ryan answered hesitantly

“Where’s Prem? And your other friends?” Hasna, Umbreen’s mother, asked

“Trying to find out what happened” Yaz answered

Hasna shook her head

“Your family, Manish, cursed” she declared

“Mum!” Umbreen hissed

Hasna turned to her

“This is another terrible omen for you” she stated

“Thanks for that” Umbreen muttered

“I’ll get the cart,” Manish announced “bring back his body”

“And I’ll help prepare his body,” Hasna added. She paused and glanced at Manish pointedly “and pray for your family” she added. As they both left, Umbreen sighed heavily

“I don’t know what to do,” she began “Bakti had agreed to marry us, not many would agree a Hindu marrying a Muslim right now”

“Then, you can’t go ahead with marrying Prem” Yaz stated, which her two sharp looks of surprise from Ryan and Graham

“Do you think I would give up that easily?” Umbreen challenged “I have seen war our young, famine take our old and weak, and now men without a _clue_ want to draw a border like a crack through my country,” she straightened her spine “Prem is the certain thing in my life,” she stated “I will not give that up”

******

Rose skidded to a stop as the glint of alien technology caught her eye

“What are you doing?!” Prem demanded

“Keep going!” she ordered. As he continued on through the trees, she ripped the small device of the tree trunk, and spying another device a few feet away, grabbed that one as well, stuffing them both into her pockets as she continued on after Prem…

******

Yaz stared out across the fields, not really seeing them as she settled down on an old barrel

“This must be scrambling your head” Graham’s voice said softly to her side

“Just a bit,” she nodded dimly “though I knew my Gran’s story. She inspired me,” she shook her head “but if this is her story, if this is her life. Then…she lied to me”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Graham nod slowly

“Yeah but maybe she didn’t want to tell you everything,” he began “woman’s allowed to have secrets. Even from her granddaughter. And remember, Yaz, that girl in here, she ain’t your Nan, yet,”

She turned to look at him, surprised

“It’s only later that she’ll decide how to tell it,” he continued “and I honestly don’t know if any of us know the truth of our own lives, ‘cause we’re too busy living them on the insise. So just enjoy her, Yaz. Live this moment, and figure it out later”

She smirked humorlessly

“Easier said than done”

“No, no I get that,” Graham nodded “but…,” he looked, clearly inspired “look at us,” he began “the things we’re doing with The Doc and Rose,” he grinned rather shyly at her “we’re in _1947_ ”

“With my Nan” Yaz realized, brightening

“Yeah” Graham nodded encouragingly

“No one will ever believe us,” she continued “especially my Nan”

“Exactly” he agreed

“Everyone get inside!!!”

Both Graham and Yaz turned

“That sounded like Rose” Graham realized

“Sounds like trouble to me” Yaz agreed as they stood up, spotting Prem and Rose bounding across the fields towards them

“What happened?” Graham asked as they reached the other two “where’s The Doc?”

“She was just behind us,” Prem panted out “and, then, she wasn’t”

Yaz looked around, spying a familiar head of blonde hair

“Rose! There!” she pointed

“Doctor!” Rose called

“Get in the barn!” The Doctor called back “get in the barn!” she repeated as she skidded to a stop in front of them “Rose—”

“I found—”

Both women stopped as they realized that they each holding one of the same devices

“Atta girl,” The Doctor grinned “reverse the polarity and put one outside the barn,” she instructed “now! Go! Go!” as Rose sprinted off after Yaz and Graham and Prem, The Doctor set one of the transmat locks down at the edge of the field, quickly resetting it the sonic…

******

“What are you—” Yaz began, only to be cut off by The Doctor as she set one of the transmat locks against on the support posts in the barn

“Rose?” she asked

Rose looked up from doing the same to another post

“Got it” she announced as the door suddenly opened, Hasna and Manish entering

“Stay back!” The Doctor warned just before she and Rose doubled over again before the two Thijarians appeared before them

“ _ **You disrupt our work**_ ” one of them—presumably the leader—accused

“Good,” The Doctor spat out “now who are you here for?” she demanded

“ _ **We don’t answer to you**_ ,” the Thijarian replied “ _ **you must leave or we will stand over your corpses**_ ”

“Nothing like getting to the point” Rose muttered

“Is it me?” Prem asked “are you here to kill me? Take me and promise to leave the others”

“Prem, no, that’s not going to happen” Umbreen urged

“Both of you, I’m dealing with this,” The Doctor interrupted, before turning back the Thijarians “we just nicked four of your transmat locks from the forest,” she explained “clever really, keeping people away from the boundary. So clever, that I’m using it myself. Against you. Locking you out of this place”

Both she and Rose spun, aiming their sonics at the transmat locks. The palm-sized devices chimed and the two Thijarians vanished

“You killed the demons” Prem breathed

“No, just…exiled them for a bit” Rose explained

“A few hours at most,” The Doctor added “long enough for you and Umbreen to get married and for us to keep everyone safe”

“Are you serious? After what’s just happened” Manish asked incredulously “can’t you see what’s happening? You bring demons to life” he accused

“They’re not demons” Rose explained

“So you say,” Hasna countered “I’m with Manish”

“How many hours?” Umbreen asked

“Twelve, eighteen with a push,” The Doctor answered “can’t be sure”

Umbreen nodded

“Tonight we celebrate,” she declared “and we marry first thing, and, if we have to fight them, we will. Come on”

As she and her reluctant mother and soon-to-be-brother-in-law left, Yaz turned to The Doctor and Rose

“Still not interfering, eh?” she asked

“Oi! The alien assassins started it!” The Doctor objected “if something happens to Umbreen, your whole timeline could be erased. No Yaz. We can’t have a universe with no Yaz. Right boys?”

Ryan and Graham looked startled and then nodded

“Right!” The Doctor grinned as she picked up the canister “now, whatever’s in here might give us some answers,” she carefully sit it down on a nearby workbench “nobody breath too deeply,” she warned as she very carefully opened the lid with a muted hiss and then placed the sonic inside, only to jump back as the sonic sparked and popped “whoa! It’s overloaded my sonic!” she exclaimed “too many inputs. That’s never happened before,” she resealed the canister with a sigh “think,” she muttered “have to go analog,” she realized, turning to the others “I need oil, water, tree bark, a saucepan, nine containers, an old newspaper, a touch of ox spit, a chicken poo…and a biscuit”

“Not chicken poo” Ryan announced, holding his hand up

“Why a biscuit?” Rose wondered

“I love biscuits!” was the reply…


	4. Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quadrupile update! Chapter FOUR! Enjoy! :=)

******

Night fell without incident. No more visitors from the stars (The Doctor excluded).

“Ugh,” Graham wiped at his face for the umpteenth time “I am never getting spit from an ox no matter what you need it for” he declared

“The ox took a bit of liking to him” Ryan chuckled

“At least it didn’t try to eat your hair” Rose grumbled as munched on the biscuits from the tin by The Doctor’s side, most of the biscuits within were broken into pieces, but they were still edible

“So, what is it then?” Yaz wondered, eyeing the odd, bubbling contraption that The Doctor had built

“Science,” The Doctor beamed “should break the sample down, give us more information. Should only take a couple of hours”

The door suddenly opened, Umbreen entering

“Are you coming or not?” she demanded. She gave the contraption a hard look “what’s that?”

“Part of, uh, my demon repellent” The Doctor answered

“That better be gone by tomorrow”

“Definitely” The Doctor nodded

“Well, come on then,” Umbreen ordered “women with me, men over at Prem’s house”

The Doctor turned, giving Rose a rather panicked look

“Oh no,” Rose gripped her shoulders and spun her around “come on, march” she ordered…

******

“This is the best thing _ever_ ,” The Doctor exclaimed as she watched Hasna apply the henna tattoo to her palm “eh?” she held up her completed hand to Rose “not bad right?”

“Nice” Rose nodded, holding up her own hands, showing off her own henna tattoos, which, interestingly enough, matched The Doctor’s

“Never did this when I was a man,” The Doctor grinned “I should have, this is awesome”

“Doctor, you and your jokes” Yaz chuckled uncomfortably

The Doctor grinned

“Yeah,” she nodded “my references to body and gender regeneration are all in jest,” she smiled awkwardly “I’m such a comedian. Or comedienne as the case may be”

Umbreen chuckled uncomfortably while Rose quietly groaned

“Umbreen doesn’t think these are my best work,” Hasna commented. She gave her daughter a pointed look “but maybe if you had to prepare a body this morning you wouldn’t draw so well either”

An uncomfortable silence fell over them

“So,” Yaz began awkwardly “how long have you known Prem?”

“Our whole lives,” Umbreen answered, suddenly grinning ear-to-ear “we grew up here together,” she explained “our families worked the land side-by-side for generations,” her smile turned shy “I can’t believe its happening. I waited so long. All the time he was away fighting I was terrified that he wouldn’t come home,” her grin returned “but, he did. And now I see my life mapped out with him. Our home, here”

“If they let us stay” Hasna reminded her

“Nobody cares what we do here, Mum,” Umbreen challenged “it’s not a city”

“I stood outside earlier, I heard gangs in the distance,” Hasna explained “motor vehicles. Gunshots”

“It’s a long way away” Umbreen dismissed

“It’s not too late,” Hasna urged “I can still find you a good Muslim man”

Umbreen looked up at her sharply

“Are you joking right now?” she demanded

“Look at the misery that follows him,” Hasna insisted “you don’t even have a priest. What sort of respectable marriage would that be?”

“I don’t care about traditions,” Umbreen challenged “I don’t care about respectable…wait,” she stopped, turning to at The Doctor “you’re a doctor, right? That’s respectable. You could marry us”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Hasna objected “a woman doctor?”

“I suppose I could” The Doctor nodded

“No! Doctor!” Yaz objected

“I haven’t officiated a wedding since Einstein’s,” The Doctor continued “his parents didn’t approve either. Nondenominational though,” she warned “don’t like the preachy bits”

“If your father was alive,” Hasna began “he’d die on the spot”

“Everyone is saying it’s a new future now,” Umbreen challenged “we make our own traditions now”

“You’re on” The Doctor grinned

“I thought we weren’t getting involved?” Yaz whispered

“Only a little bit” Rose whispered back with a grin…

******

Meanwhile, at Prem’s house, things were going only marginally better as Prem dropped his hand of cards

“Bust,” he stated “again,” he smirked at Manish “you’re cleaning me out, little brother”

“You know what they say though, Prem,” Graham reminded him “unlucky at cards, lucky at love”

Prem smiled and nodded in silent agreement

“You think he’s lucky?” Manish challenged

“Yeah” Graham nodded

“I think he’s lost his mind” Manish accused

“Hey, mate, not on his stag night” Ryan urged

“You’ll have to forgive him,” Prem dismissed “he spends too much time reading pamphlets, listening to angry men on the radio”

“Do you love me, Prem?” Manish suddenly wondered

“Of course I love you,” Prem answered instantly “even if, sometimes, I don’t recognize the brother I left behind” he added

Manish glowered at him

“Kunal would have understood,” he spat. He turned to Ryan and Graham “he said that he was only fighting for you lot so that he could get rid of you, and now its happening,” he chuckled as he turned back to Prem “don’t marry tomorrow”

“Umbreen’s a good woman” Prem reminded him

“She can’t live here,” Manish scoffed “India’s not her home anymore”

“India’s a home for all of us,” Prem challenged “we didn’t change when a line was drawn on a map”

“But we did,” Manish spat. He stood up abruptly “I need air” he said as he quickly left…

******

“She’s going to officiate knowing he’s not my granddad” Yaz explained as the group gathered in the bar

“Well if Manish has his way there won’t be anything _to_ officiate” Graham explained

“And these alien assassins, we still don’t know who they’ve come for” Ryan added

“What happened here?” Yaz sighed “why doesn’t she ever tell her family about any of this?”

“This dust,” The Doctor spoke up suddenly “it’s the densest organic material you can imagine”

“What’d you mean?” Rose asked, coming over

“It’s sorta everything,” The Doctor explained “carbon. Phosphorous. Oxygen, nitrogen, calcium. Billions of DNA fragments. And loads more”

“So…what? Is it like…a trophy?” Rose wondered

“Don’t know,” The Doctor admitted. She paused, frowning at a sudden rattling sound. Turning, the group watched as the transmat locks began to rattle and spark. Shutting the canister, The Doctor quickly gathered it up

“They’re breaking the transmat lock!” she announced as a brilliant light suddenly flood the barn, the two Thijarians suddenly appearing on either side of her and Rose. One quickly grabbed the canister from The Doctor before they both vanished.

Taking Rose with them…


	5. The Unmourned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple update! Chapter FIVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Rose sucked in a harsh breath as she reappeared inside the Thijarian Hive. The Thijarians stood opposite her, as if waiting.

“So…what?” she began “is it me?” she wondered “am I your next target?”

“ _We are_ not _assassins_ ” one Thijarian stated, its telepathic ‘voice’ lacking the painful intensity it had before

“Don’t lie to me,” Rose accused “I know what you are”

“ _We are changed_ ” one stated

“What do you mean ‘changed’?” Rose asked “changed how?”

“ _Our past is no more,_ ” one explained “ _we are no longer assassins. Now, we are witnesses_ ” they both folded their hands again

Rose shook her head

“I don’t understand”

“ _We honor the lost, as we cannot honor our own,_ ” one explained, spreading its arm as a hologram of a planet appeared in the air above them “ _as the assassins hunted, the Thijarian world was destroyed,_ ” it explained as the holographic planet was struck by what looked like a meteor or a comet, exploding into dust “ _we returned to find nothing_ ”

They both gestured to the canister with its swirling clouds of purple dust within, both caressing it with a gentle reverence

“ _This is all that remains of our home,_ ” they explained “ _our people. Every ancestor. All one dust_ ”

“I’m sorry,” Rose breathed “we didn’t know”

“ _They died unwitnessed,_ ” the Thijarians continued “ _unsaved. We were too late to grieve or honor them. But we who returned gave up a hundred thousand generations to sift, to remember the lost dead. The unmourned. In time, it was all we knew,_ ”

More holograms of different planets appeared above them, dozens, thousands, millions even.

“ _And now, we travel beyond,_ ” they continued “ _seeking the unacknowledged dead, across all of time and space. This is now the Thirjarian mission. To bear witness to those alone. To see, to bear pain, honor life as it passes. And as each one passes, we commemorate union_ ”

“That’s what Prem saw you doing to his brother in Singapore,” Rose realized “what you were doing to the holy man. You didn’t kill him, you were honoring him”

“ _Yes_ ”

“But, why here?” Rose wondered “why now?”

“ _Millions will perish, unseen and unknown, in the days to come_ ”

“The people who died in the riots,” Rose realized “but why this family?” she wondered

Another hologram appeared, a face this time, and Rose felt her stomach drop away

“Prem” she realized

“ _His time is soon_ ” the Thirjarians explained

“How soon?” Rose demanded “please, just give him this one day” she pleaded

“ _We are not gods, events sit as they will. We only witness,_ ” the Thijarians explained “ _the fixed force of time cannot be stopped. Even by you_ ”

“What do you mean, ‘even by me’?” Rose wondered

“ _We read the timewaves,_ ” the Thirjarians explained “ _you are known by many names. Across of all time and space, countless races speak of you. Of The Moment. Of the Bad Wolf_ ”

Rose grimaced at the thought of those two words had so affected her. For good or for bad.

“If you didn’t kill the holy man,” she began “then how did he die?”

“ _We can show you_ ”

******

The Doctor grunted as she threw the transmat lock across the barn

“Useless piece of junk!” she snarled

“Doctor?”

Yaz cautiously peered around the door along with Graham and Ryan

“Any luck?” she asked

“No,” The Doctor sighed as she sank to the floor “they completely locked me out. Until they decide to return her, Rose is stuck there. Wherever ‘there’ is”

“She’ll come back” Yaz assured her as she joined her.

A long silence stretched between them

“Doctor…,” Yaz began “who did she lose? She said she’d done this before, going back in time to visit family, and that she nearly destroyed…everything”

The Doctor was silent for a long moment as Yaz was about to apologize when she suddenly spoke

“It was when she first started traveling with me,” she began “she asked to see her father, he died when she was just a baby, car accident, she never knew him. So, first, I took her to see him marry her mum, that went OK, kinda nice actually,” she tried for a smile that didn’t reach her eyes “then…she asked me to take her to the moment of his death. Her father had been killed in a hit and run, he died alone on the street, and she just wanted to be with him in his final moments, hold his hand”

“But…?” Graham probed gently

“But, when it came down to it she couldn’t just stand there and watch,” she looked up at Yaz, something dark in her eyes “she intervened, pushed him out of the way, she saved his life. A man who was supposed to die, didn’t,” she shifted, turning to face Yaz fully “and, by doing so, she nearly destroyed all of time, unleashed creatures from beyond time who wouldn’t stop killing until the damage had been fixed”

“So…what happened?” Yaz wondered

The Doctor looked away, her gaze distant

“She got her wish,” she answered softly “she got to hold his hand as he died”

Anything more that would have been said was cut off as the air warped again and a startled Rose reappeared

“Rose!” The Doctor surged to her feet, pulling Rose close “are you OK? Are you all right?”

“I’m OK, I’m OK,” Rose nodded “the Thijarians, they told me everything,” she explained “I know what happened, and I know what’s going to happen”

Yaz swallowed

“I want to know what happens” she nodded

Rose took a breath

“Prem dies today” she explained

Yaz blinked, swallowing hard

“ _We can’t let that happen_ ” she whispered

“We have to,” Rose insisted “in order for you to be born, Prem has to die”

“Wait,” The Doctor pulled away from Rose “the Thijarians have come to kill Prem?”

“No,” Rose shook her head “they’re not assassins anymore; they…witness those who die alone, honoring them, making sure that they’re remembered”

“Aliens with compassion” Graham remarked

“Umbreen loses her husband on the day she marries,” Yaz realized “of course she never wants to talk about it”

“I’m so sorry,” Rose apologized “we should go”

“No,” Yaz shook her head “I want to stay, I want to look after my Nani, make sure that she’s safe, no matter what happens”

“I’m with Yaz” Ryan nodded

“Yeah,” Graham nodded “me too”

“We can’t tell them what we know” The Doctor warned…


	6. Good Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Chapter SIX! Enjoy! :=)

******

The Doctor groaned as she rubbed at her eyes, pulling a face at the feeling in her mouth, smacking her lips reflexively as she smiled down at the head of blonde hair resting against her midsection, reaching down to run her fingers through the blonde tresses, reassuring herself that Rose was safe and back where she belonged, bu The Doctor’s side. Her actions caused Rose to stir, blinking and looking up The Doctor sleepily with a soft smile.

“Sleep OK?” she asked as she shifted.

“Sorta,” The Doctor answered “you?”

“Same” Rose yawned

“Did you hear the radio yesterday?” The Doctor asked

“No, why?”

In answer, The Doctor reached out and turned on the radio sitting on the rickety table next to their cot

“ _…my friends, I awoke this morning to see smoke on the hills,_ ” the broadcast began “ _more villages burned. More homes ransacked. It seems these savage mobs cannot be satisfied_ ”

The Doctor adjusted the dial, changing stations

“ _…I urge you to stay safe and stay strong,_ ” another broadcaster urged, the sound of a riotous crowd in the background “ _protect yourselves, however you must_ ”

“It’s been like that all morning,” The Doctor explained as she shut off the radio “half of them are blaming the English, the other half are blaming either the Muslims or the Hindus. And it’ll only get worse,” she warned “Rose…,” she began “I told Yaz—and the others—about…your father” she confessed

“I know,” Rose nodded, her tone matter-a-fact. She smiled at The Doctor “sorry I’ve been such a bear”

“It’s all right,” The Doctor dismissed “you’re entitled”

“But that doesn’t give me the right to take it out on you”

“No, it doesn’t,” The Doctor agreed with mock sternness, which she quickly lost as her face broke out into a wide grin. She nudged Rose gently “come on, up,” she urged as she pulled them both upright, both of their backs protesting the move with a series of loud pops “we’ve got a wedding to officiate” she declared…

******

“The flowers just don’t do it,” Graham commented as he placed the wreath of flowers around Prem’s neck “you still look like a schoolboy on maneuvers” he added with a chuckle.

“These are the best clothes I have” Prem declared, proudly straightening under his uniform

“You look great” Graham told him

“No Manish?” Ryan asked

Prem dimmed noticeably

“He’s been gone all morning,” he explained “he’ll show” he declared

“Did you hear the noises in the valley during the night?” Ryan wondered

“The violence is getting closer” Prem nodded

“Who’s doing this stuff?” Ryan wondered

“Ordinary people who’ve lived here all their lives for generations,” Prem answered, staring off into the distance “whipped into a frenzy to be part of a mob. Nothing worse then when ordinary people lose their minds…we lived together for decades—Hindus, Muslims, and Sikhs. And now we’re being told that our differences are more important than what unties us. Like we learned nothing during the war,” he voice broke “I don’t how we can protect people when hatred’s coming from all sides”

“Well…,” Graham began in the silence that followed “all we can strive to be…is good men,” he smiled weakly as he approached Prem, gently taking him by the shoulders “…and you, Prem…are a good man,” he pulled him into a firm embrace, breathing sharply as Prem, somewhat awkwardly, returned the hug.

Pulling back, Graham found his voice failing him

“I…,” he tried. What could he say? _‘sorry you’re going to die on your wedding day’_ , _‘sorry that a group of close-minded fools are tearing your home apart’_?

No, he couldn’t say anything.

Straightening up, he gave Prem a weak smile

“Come on. Marriage” he told him…


	7. Love Abides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SEVEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

The wedding was to be held outdoors at Umbreen’s insistence, and the group gathered at the spot she’d chosen with some confusion

“This is the spot you’ve chosen?” Prem asked as he stood opposite her across Manish’s makeshift border, The Doctor and Rose standing before them, Rose absently fingering the prayer beads that Bakti had given her.

“I'm going to be the first woman married in Pakistan” Umbreen declared, eagerly taking Prem’s hand

Prem chuckled

“Of course you are” he accused good-naturedly as the others lined up besides both the bride and groom; Ryan and Graham as best men for Prem, Yaz, Hasna, and Rose as bridesmaids for Umbreen, all serving as witnesses.

“You all right sweetheart?” Hasna asked as Yaz wiped at her eyes

“Yeah,” Yaz answered “I always cry at weddings” she dismissed as Rose gently took her hand, squeezing reassuringly as The Doctor pulled her sonic from her pocket and severed the rope that Manish had strung up, the severed rope falling into the stream between Prem and Umbreen.

Clearing her throat, The Doctor straightened up

“I know that aren’t many certainties in any of our lives,” she began “but, Umbreen, Prem, what I see in you is the certainty you have in each other. Something I believe in, my faith: love. Love, in all its forms, is the most powerful weapon we have. Because love is a form of hope. And like hope, love abides, in the face of everything,”

She paused, glancing at Rose for a long moment, smiling softly, before she continued

“You both found love with each other,” she continued, returning her attention to Prem and Umbreen “you believed in it, you fought for it, and you waited for it. And now, you’re committing to it. Which makes you the two strongest people on this planet. Maybe the universe,” she paused, frowning “I’m not sure how to formalize this” she admitted

“I am,” Umbreen laughed, quickly reaching down into the stream and fishing out the length of rope, absently shaking it off before draping it over her and Prem’s joined hands. Glancing back, she nodded at Yaz “will you?” she invited

Smiling, Yaz came over

“That’s a Hindu thing isn’t?” she asked “tying the hands together”

“Now it can be our thing” Umbreen declared proudly as she and Yaz tyed her and Prem’s hands together and as they both grinned madly at each other, The Doctor and Rose joined their own hands, fingers intertwining tightly as they smiled shyly at each other…

******

“I’m not often at a loss for words,” Umbreen began as they all gathered in the barn “but I never thought this day would come,” she continued “it’s been tough. People who I wish were here to celebrate…” she trailed off, smiling as Hasna reached out and placed a hand atop hers

“They are, bhati” she said softly

“The drought was nearly the end of us,” Umbreen continued “but we get to have this day because of Manish,”

Manish himself looked up in surprise, as did the others

“You were tireless,” Umbreen praised “when there was hardly any food, you took none for yourself. When we doubted we would make it through to summer, you kept on. Night and day we worked those fields together. I am proud to have been your neighbor, but I am even prouder now to call you my brother,”

Manish slowly stepped forward, looking uncomfortable, as Umbreen stood up

“You kept us fed, Manish,” she declared. She held out a small roll of bread, offering it to him “will you let me feed you?” she asked.

All eyes turned to Manish expectantly, wondering what he would do. Swallowing, he finally spoke

“I didn’t work this land for _you_ , Umbreen,” he began “I worked it for _my_ bothers. One who didn’t come home…and the other I wish hadn’t”

“Enough, Manish!” Hasna ordered, standing up

“No,” Manish declared. He looked around the barn “look at you all,” he exclaimed, the disbelief clear in his voice “don’t you know what’s coming?” he asked “none of this will make any difference”

Shaking his head, he turned and stalked out of the barn

“I’ll talk to him,” The Doctor explained, quickly standing up “Prem? Your turn” she told him as she slipped out the door

“So…” Prem began awkwardly, fiddling with his watchband

“What are you doing?” Umbreen wondered

“You did a Hindu thing with the rope,” he explained “only right I do a Muslim thing too,” he unstrapped the watch and held it out to her “this is your _mahr_ ,” he explained “yours to keep forever”

As he passed it to her, his hand slipped

“Prem…” Umbreen warned before the watch fell from both their hands to land on the floor, the tinny _crack_ of the face breaking almost-deafening in the small space

“I’m sorry” Prem apologized, looking horrified at the accident

“Cursed” Hasna muttered disapprovingly

“It’s fine,” Umbreen declared as she quickly bent down and picked the watch up “it’s perfect,” she added as she held it out to Prem “this is us, forever,” she explained “our moment in time”

Smiling shyly at her words, Prem gently pulled her into a soft and tender kiss…

******

The Doctor stopped in the doorway, startling Manish as he picked up the rifle leaning against the table.

“Is that what you used to kill the holy man?” she asked “your brother’s rifle?”

Manish raised the rifle, aiming it directly at her

“Be quiet” he ordered, even as his hands visibly trembled

“What happened, Manish?” The Doctor pushed, stepping forward “did it get out of hand? Did you scare yourself? Is that it? Because you were too young for the war, you’ve never fought or killed anyone”

“I’m not scared of anything,” Manish declared “because this is my time to fight, fight for what I believe”

“Killing a man just because he was willing to marry a Muslim and a Hindu? And then pretend that you knew nothing?” The Doctor shook her head “that’s not belief, that’s not courage, it’s _hate_ ”

“Take your friends and leave,” Manish ordered “if you want to get out alive”

The Doctor stared at him

“What have you done?” she asked slowly “what’s coming?” she asked, as the distant sound of horses and gunfire broke the air.

Manish lowered the rifle, smiling with the self-assured smile of the self-righteous

“The future” he declared…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahr: Islamic marriage custom similar, but not exactly like, a dower, a mandatorily form of payment, either of money or possessions, from the groom or his father to the bride at the time of marriage that legally becomes her property. Once given it is hers and her husband can no longer make any claims towards it.


	8. A House Divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter EIGHT!!! Enjoy! :=)

******

The Doctor burst into the barn, startling the others

“All right, quick update,” she panted out “there are armed men heading up the track, we all need to leave right now”

“They want the land,” Umbreen stated “if we leave they’ll take everything, all we’ve worked for” she objected

“I’m not going anywhere,” Hasna stated “this is my home. My parents and husband are buried here, I’ll not give it all up to thugs”

“Where’s Manish?” Prem asked

“He’s leading them here,” The Doctor explained “he’s the one who killed the holy man with your rifle”

Prem, sadly, didn’t seem too surprised or shocked by this revelation

“Of course” was all he said

“I’m not going anywhere,” Umbreen declared “Mum’s right, this is our home. We stay”

“If you stay, you’ll die” The Doctor warned

“She’s right,” Prem declared. He turned to Umbreen “go to the house,” he instructed “grab anything essential and come back here”

Still looking shocked, Umbreen nodded shakily

“We’ll help” Rose and Yaz stood up and followed Umbreen and Hasna out of the barn as, outside, Manish met the men on horseback, smiling up at them…

******

Rose grunted as she handed a pile of clothing to Yaz

“We need to hurry!” she called out to Umbreen and Hasna as Yaz paused and examined a map of the world pinned to the wall

“Is that Sheffield marked on here?” she wondered

“My Dad brought that back from the market one day,” Umbreen spoke up, pausing in her movements “one day I said _‘I’ll put my finger on this map and wherever it lands I’m going to go’_ ”

“And you landed on Sheffield?” Rose asked

“Such an exotic word,” Umbreen grinned “it’s in England. Do you know it?”

“Stop talking! We have to leave!” Hasna called out

******

“They’re nearly here” Yaz warned as she and Rose and Umbreen and Hasna hurried back into the barn

“You need to move out now” The Doctor urged Pren

“I have to talk to Manish” he said

“No, Prem, I won’t leave you behind” Umbreen declared

“I’ll distract them long enough to be sure you’re safely away, then I’ll be right behind you” he explained

“It’s too dangerous!” she exclaimed

“He’s my brother,” Prem explained “across the fields, past the border and into the forest. Keep going north,”

With a shuddering sob, Umbreen pulled him close, trembling violently as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Reluctantly pulling away, she and Hasba gathered their things and hurried out the door. A visible weight on his shoulders as he watched them go, Prem turned to the others

“You as well” he instructed

“I’ll come with you” The Doctor offered

“No,” Prem shook his head slowly “these are demons I have to face alone” he declared, and his tone spoke volumes. Despite his words to Umbreen it was clear that he knew that he would not be coming back to her, that the kiss he’d given her would be their first and last as husband and wife.

Despite that, he burst out the door with a determination, marching down the track a man on a mission, while behind the house, hurrying across the fields, Umbreen and Hasna crossed the border, while heading in the opposite direction, The Doctor and Rose and others charged for the forests as well.

Coming to a stop at the end of the track, Prem assessed the four men on horseback and Manish, who led the charge with Prem’s rifle slung over one shoulder

“They’re checking the land for people who don’t belong” Manish explained

“This is our home,” Prem called out to the riders “everyone is welcome here,” he returned his attention to Manish “I know what you did to the holy man”

“There’s nothing holy about a man who would approve your union,” Manish spat “better he die than defile himself”

“My baby brother,” Prem whispered in disbelief “what happened to you?” he wondered as he took a step forward, stopping as one of the riders took aim with his rifle “really?” Prem asked, glancing up at the man “I know you,” he stated “we fought together in Siam,” he explained “we made a good team and now this?” he glanced between them all before turning back to Manish “I can’t let them through, brother”

Manish seemed to be just as near the point of tears as Prem as he replied

“We are you people, Prem! India is _your_ country!” he declared “you and Kunal fought for this”

Prem slowly shook his head

“This is not what I fought for,” he reached out, cupping Manish’s cheek “please, Manish” he urged, only for Manish to shake his hand away as the same rider cocked his weapon…

Watching all of this from the treeline, The Doctor and Rose along with Yaz and Graham and Ryan could only sigh as the Thijarians appeared before them, heads bowed, hands folded

“ _We will watch over him now_ ” they declared softly, their tone reverent

“Come on” The Doctor urged softly, turning, Rose and the others silently following, all cringing as the single gunshot pierced the air…

******

“She made it out, right?” Yaz asked later in the TARDIS “she got Lahore? She lived”

“ _She_ made it” The Doctor nodded softly

“I wonder how many others didn’t” Rose mused softly

The Doctor turned to her

“I don’t know” she admitted…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical fact: The Punjab region was split between Pakistan and India, resulting in widespread violence, an estimated 200,000 to possibly even as many of 2,000,000 people were killed in the resulting riots, in East Punjab (now in India) virtually no Muslims survived and in West Punjab (now in Pakistan) virtually no Hindus or Sikhs survived, and countless women in both nations were abducted and/or raped. By 1949 approximately 6000 women were recovered by Pakistan and 12,000 by India. Many of those women refused to go back to their families, fearing shame and dishonor.
> 
> To make matter worse, a Sikh master by the name of Tara Singh reportedly called for Sikhs to use violence against Muslims, prompting attacks on Sikhs by Muslims.
> 
> Chapter title is taken from a quote by Abraham Lincoln: "A house divided cannot stand against itself'
> 
> Siam is now present day Thailand


	9. Journeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NINE! Enjoy! :=)

******

The flat was quiet as Yaz entered, Umbreen sat by the window, turning as Yaz approached

“Ah, Yasmin,” she grinned as Yaz approached and sat down on the couch “anything good happen today?” she asked

“I went to a wedding” Yaz answered, opening her hand to proudly display the _mehndi_ on her palm to her grandmother

“This is a _terrible_ design,” Umbreen declared with a laugh as she turned Yaz’s hand over, the lines on her face seemed more pronounced to Yaz now after seeing the younger Umbreen “was it a good wedding at least?” she wondered

“Yeah,” Yaz nodded “Nani…,” she began “you loved Granddad, right?”

“Of course,” Umbreen nodded “why do you ask?”

“Just…thinking about your journey,” Yaz explained “all you’ve been through, the places you’ve traveled. And you end up in Sheffield”

“I _love_ Sheffield!” Umbreen laughed

“Really?” Yaz challenged

“Well…not as exotic a place as I imagined,” Umbreen admitted “but it gave me stability, certainty,” she smiled “and it gave me your Mum,” she added, her smile widening “do you really want to know about the watch?” Umbreen asked

Yaz smiled and shook her head

“Not now,” she dismissed. She leaned in, pulling Umbreen into a hug “I love you, Nani” she whispered

“And I love you, bhati” Umbreen grinned…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mehndi: Indian body art using henna


	10. Passport to Infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks, chapter TEN of "Demons in the Punjab". Enjoy! :=)

******

Yaz gently poured the tea, watching as the sun dipped low in the sky through the window, bathing the sky reds and oranges. As the tea steeped, she absently wondered what The Doctor and Rose were doing, she knew that Ryan and Graham had decided to go back to the house and tidy up a bit, but who knew what Rose and The Doctor were doing, for all she knew they were off watching the universe being born, or watching it dying, whichever.

Turning, Yaz smiled at the sight of Umbreen dozing in her wheelchair. Having seen her in her youth, met her, talked to her, Yaz found that Graham was right, rather than be upset she found she was only awed by her grandmother’s strength, the fact that Umbreen had endured all that and kept going, had completed her dream and reached Sheffield, fell in love again, married again, and had a daughter.

Yaz was startled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door, which woke Umbreen. Smiling reassuring, Yaz crossed to the door and pulled it open

“Evening” The Doctor beamed as she and Rose brushed past Yaz and inside

“What are you two doing here?” Yaz wondered

“We got worried when you didn’t come back,” Rose explained “thought we’d pop by and see if you were OK”

“I’m fine” Yaz told them, slightly exasperated

“Yasmin? Who is it?” Umbreen called out as she wheeled herself over, suddenly coming to a stop as she _stared_ at the two newcomers, a variety of emotions flickering across her face; shock, surprise, disbelief

“Hello, Umbreen” The Doctor smiled softly at her.

For a moment, Umbreen was silent before her face suddenly broke out into a wide grin

“So! I’m not crazy!” she laughed

“No,” Rose smiled “you’re not”

“Good!” Umbreen grinned, reaching out to take Rose and The Doctor’s hands “look at you,” she breathed “still so young”

“No,” The Doctor shook her head “we just look young,” she explained “you’re the one who’s young, Umbreen”

“Hmm, debatable,” Umbreen dismissed. She turned and beckoned Yaz over, reaching up to cup her cheek “ah, Yasmin,” she breathed “so it was you”

“Yeah” Yaz nodded

“How?” Umbreen wondered

“We’re…travelers,” The Doctor explained “we can travel….anywhere and any _when_ ” she explained

“Yaz told us about the watch,” Rose added “she wanted to know more about you, your story, your history”

“And you ‘travel’ with Yasmin?” Umbreen asked

“Yeah,” Yaz nodded “they’re…”

“Amazing,” Umbreen finished with soft smile. She looked up at Yaz “well, go on” she encouraged

“What?” Yaz asked, confused

“Go,” Umbreen repeated, making a shooing motion with one hand, grinning as she did “travel, explore,” she told Yaz “go and see the world. Do what I never could”

Yaz blinked away tears as she bent down and pulled Umbreen close

“ _Oh…Nani…_ ” she breathed

“ _But_ you have to promise me that you’ll always come back” Umbreen added as Yaz pulled away

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, a shared look of worry crossing their features

“Of course,” Yaz nodded. She looked up at The Doctor and Rose “right?” she asked

“It’s not safe” The Doctor warned Umbreen

“Life rarely is,” Umbreen laughed “but that’s what’s makes it exciting,” she grinned as she pulled Yaz close and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek “now, go on,” she encouraged “I’ll make up some excuse for your Mum. I’m quite good at that”

Smiling somewhat bittersweetly, Yaz stepped back and moved to go out the door with The Doctor and Rose

“Doctor? Rose?” Umbreen suddenly called out

“Yes?” The Doctor turned

“Who are you? Really?” Umbreen wondered

The Doctor and Rose looked between each other, smiling shyly

“The stuff of legends” Rose answered.

Throwing her head back, Umbreen laughed delightedly as Yaz suddenly stopped

“Hold on” she said…

******

“Now where are we going?” Umbreen wondered as Yaz pushed her wheelchair out of the building

“One last surprise, Nani” Yaz explained as she pulled the wheelchair to a stop

“A police box?” Umbreen asked

“Not just any police box” Yaz grinned as she knocked on the TARDIS doors, the doors opening on their own accord. Turning back, Yaz gently edged Umbreen’s chair inside the blue box

“Umbreen…,” The Doctor began, spreading her arms wide “…welcome to the TARDIS”

Umbreen slowly looked around, the awe clear on her face

“Incredible,” she breathed. She smiled up at Yaz, reaching up to squeeze her hand tightly “my favorite granddaughter,” she grinned “look at far you’ve come. Further than I could ever have hoped,” she declared.

She turned and smiled at The Doctor and Rose

“Thank you both,” she said “for everything”

“No, thank you,” The Doctor shook her head “for giving us Yaz”

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The end of my 13/Rose AU of "Demons of the Punjab". I hope everyone enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos :=). Up next, an original story set in this 'verse: The Doctor and Rose meet Amelia Earhart :=).
> 
> Stay tuned for "The Earhart Conundrum", coming soon :=)
> 
> Thanks again :=)
> 
> \--AXEe :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
